AcronymFull textCSCircuit SwitchedDCHDedicated ChannelIEinformation elementMACMedium Access ControlNASNon-access stratumPSPacket SwitchedRBRadio BearerRABRadio Access BearerRNCRadio Network ControllerRRCRadio Resource ControlSRBSignalling Radio BearerTrChTransport ChannelUEUser EquipmentUMTSUniversal Mobile Telephony SystemUTRANUniversal Terrestrial Radio Access Network
Mobile device operating software includes several timers utilized in communication with a network (e.g., a UMTS network). For example, according to 3GPP TS 25.331, for a UMTS UE, two of the many timers used by the UE are re-establishment timers T314 and T315. After a radio link failure between the UE and the network, one of the T314 or T315 timers may be associated to each RAB for use during RRC re-establishment. The T314 timer is started when the criteria for radio link failure are fulfilled and if radio bearer(s) that are associated with T314 exist or if the signalling connection exists only to the CS domain. The timer T315 is started when the criteria for radio link failure are fulfilled and if radio bearer(s) that are associated with T315 exist or if the signalling connection exists to the PS domain.